


Presente

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 La Béfana | Befana, F/M, Fluffy, adrien escolhendo presente
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Escolher um presente para Marinette não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Pelo menos, não para Adrien.





	Presente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024011) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



> A história se passa no episódio "The Befana".

Adrien estava ficando sem tempo. Era uma mera questão de dias até o aniversário de Marinette e ele ainda não sabia o que dar para ela. Certo, alguém podia argumentar que ele não precisava dar nada, já que não haveria nem uma festa. Entretanto, essa ideia soava absurda para ele. Como não poderia escolher algo para representar a importância de Marinette para ele? Ela passara a ser uma presença constante na vida dele, ainda que nem sempre tão visível, e era uma das poucas pessoas que ele chamava de amiga. Ela era sempre tão gentil e divertida. Ele queria dar algo legal para ela.

Mas ele estava perdido. Não sabia dar presentes, não sabia o que escolher. Até entrar na escola, sempre que dava algum presente, era por obrigação, então simplesmente pedia para Nathalie escolher alguma coisa adequada. Depois, tivera o aniversário de Nino, porém o amigo o contara o que queria, depois de muita insistência da parte de Adrien. Houvera também o aniversário de Alya, mas o loiro simplesmente pediu ajuda a Nino sobre o que comprar. E os outros aniversários dos colegas da sala tinham sido mais simples - ele dera mais coisas generalizadas, como um colar ou uma blusa. Até Chloe tinha sido fácil - comprar a jóia mais cara da Mikimoto, a qual, claro, tinha que vir direto do Japão.

Já Marinette não tinha sido assim. Ele pensou em dar uma jóia, entretanto, desistiu logo por dois motivos: ele não queria dar algo parecido com o que já tivesse dado e desconfiava que a amiga não fosse gostar de algo tão exagerado e sem criatividade. Marinette era uma pessoa que valorizava o pensamento que a pessoa tinha sobre o presente mais do que o próprio objeto, ele tinha certeza. Era só quem ela era. Nunca a vira se importando para esse tipo de coisa superficial com qual ele fora criado.

Adrien soltou um riso irônico. Quem diria que uma menina simples como Marinette seria a mais complicada de dar um presente de aniversário? Ainda assim, ele não se importava. Por mais difícil que fosse, estava comprometido com a ideia de achar um bom presente. Ele faria o que fosse preciso.

Olhou mais uma vez a agenda para confirmar que tinha um horário livre e avisou a Nathalie que sairia de casa. Andou pela rua, tentando criar ideias.

Ele chegou ao shopping ainda sem ter a mínima noção do que queria comprar. Entrou em lojas e mais lojas, rejeitando com um sorriso todas as opções que os vendedores mostravam. Não, nada estava bom o suficiente para ser o presente.

Já se sentindo nervoso, entrou em uma loja de arte. Sabia que Marinette gostava de desenhar, afinal já vira uma das suas criações de roupa. Ela era boa nisso. Ele se animou ao andar ao redor da loja, definitivamente conseguia ver a amiga comprando algumas coisas dali. Ainda assim, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que era mais importante ou qual papel era ideal - ele era modelo, sua parte sempre foi mais com as roupas prontas do que com confecção.

Adrien andou de um lado para o outro da loja, esperando que alguma inspiração o desse uma indicação do que levar. Para sua sorte, quase isso aconteceu. Uma vendedora apareceu e perguntou se ele queria ajuda. Ele falou sobre como queria comprar algo para a amiga que gostava de arte, mas não sabia o quê. Ela deu algumas dicas, fazendo perguntas que ele não sabia responder - ela preferia tal marca ou tal? Ela já tinha isso - até que ela ficou com pena da cara de pânico dele.

“Sabe, existe algo que eu acredito que a maioria das mulheres gosta” a vendedora falou. “Um presente feito a mão. Sempre fico feliz em receber um, pois mostra que a pessoa realmente se esforçou e pensou no que eu queria ganhar. É bem diferente de receber um presente já pronto. Mesmo que a pessoa não goste muito do que você fez, ela já valoriza todo o seu trabalho. Claro, há algumas pessoas que não gostam disso e preferem coisas comuns. Mas pelo que você me falou da sua amiga, acho que ela iria gostar de algo assim” ela falou com um sorriso.

Adrien agradeceu e saiu pensativo da loja. O que a mulher falara fizera sentido. Parando para pensar, Marinette iria gostar de algo que ele mesmo fizera. Ela sempre apreciara o esforço dos outros. Ele imaginou a sua expressão recebendo o presente e sorriu, estava decidido que ele mesmo faria. Mas fazer o quê?

Nervoso, mexeu no bracelete que estava no seu braço. Depois, parou, notando o que estava fazendo. Ele observou o objeto de perto. Não admitiria isso, mas desde que Marinette o dera, ele andava com ele. O bracelete o fazia sentir como se houvesse alguém que realmente se importasse com ele no mundo. Não o modelo Adrien Agreste ou mesmo Chat Noir, mas ele, Adrien.

Ele sorriu. Já sabia o que dar de presente.

***

No final, até dar o presente para Marinette tinha sido complicado. Alya tinha decido fazer uma festa surpresa para ela e decidiu dar o presente lá. Na hora que ela iria abrir, apareceu a avó dela akumatizada. Claro, tudo tinha sido uma confusão depois disso até que finalmente ele, como Chat Noir, e Ladybug tinham derrotado a vilã.

Mas ele não deixaria esquecer seu presente. Novamente, após o parabéns, ele estendeu o embrulho para ela abrir. Ela fez uma expressão tão surpresa quando pegou o bracelete. Ele ficou nervoso de repente e contou que sempre usava o que ela tinha feito para ele, então tinha decidido fazer um para ela. 

Por um segundo, Adrien ficou com medo de que tivesse feito besteira. E se a moça da loja estivesse errada? E se Marinette preferisse algo chique? Ou pelo menos por um bracelete feito por alguém que soubesse fazer braceletes?

Mas então ela sorriu e agradeceu do jeito confuso dela. E naquele momento, Adrien soube que tudo que tinha feito tinha valido a pena. Ele esqueceu na mesma hora de todo o trabalho que tivera. Nada daquilo importava se fosse o suficiente por fazê-la sorrir assim.


End file.
